You Won't Stand In My Way
by Can-I-Bounce-The-Ferret
Summary: Hermione is, with no shock, Head Girl. To her surprise, someone is head boy, who she feels shouldn't be, especially after the previous year. Based on events after HBP
1. He's NOT?

**Chapter 1: He's NOT?**

"OH NO! SINCE WHEN HAVE I EVER OVERSLEPT FOR THE PAST 17 YEARS? UGH!" Hermione Granger threw her legs over the side of her four poster bed, noting that her alarm clock didn't ring.

"HERMIONE, WAKE UP!" Her mother screamed. _'A little late, no?"_ Hermione thought to herself.

"I'M UP MOTHER!" Hermione strolled to the bathroom, looking at herself with out a care in the world. So what her hair was bushy? So what she wasn't like any ordinary girl. Hermione Granger could care less.

Still in her pajamas, Hermione ran down the stairs quite fast and carefree. She sat down at the kitchen table, while her mom put a plate of eggs in front of her, along with a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks, mum."

"Oh, Hermione dear, another Hogwarts letter came this morning. Doesn't look like any ordinary one. And to think that it came the day you are leaving for Hogwarts. WHAT NERVE!"

"It's okay, mum. Let me see what it is." Hermione tore open the envelope, seeing a gold, shiny badge with the words "Head Girl" engraved in it. Hermione's eyes sparkled at the sight of it.

"YES! OH WOW! YAY!" She screamed with excitement. Her mother stared at her, wondering what the commotion was about.

"What happ—"

"I'M HEAD GIRL! THE DAY HAS FINALLY COME! OH NO, I HAVE TO LOOK GOOD FOR TODAY! I MUST! I MUST! I MUST!" Hermione screamed, and ran out of the room, leaving a surprised mother behind. She ran past her father on the stairs and shut her bedroom door and look into her mirror.

"Ugh, I'm hideous!" She scowled, attempting to put a hand through her knotty, bushy hair. She picked up a magazine Ginny had sent her over the summer to see if she could find any spells to treat hair. Luckily she did.

"_Monocutera!_" Hermione spoke clearly. In a matter of seconds her hair went from bushy and frizzy to curly and sleek. It was stunning.

Hermione threw on tight jeans which Ginny had also given her for her birthday and a red tank top. '_Good!'_ She thought running down the stairs.

Her luggage was already downstairs and she grabbed it and hugged her parents goodbye as she apparated to the Kings Cross station 9 ¾. There she found Ron and Harry who's backs were towards her. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and whispered "I finally found you, and have been dying to let you know that Luke…. I am your father!"

"HERMIONE, JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT MUGGLE MOVIE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT LAST TIME, DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T KNOW WHICH THIS ONE IS!" He scowled, looking flushed. Harry smiled and hugged her, apologizing about Ron.

"He didn't have a great summer. It was all because—"

"Don't ask me if it's okay to tell her! GO AHEAD!" Ron sighed quite loudly.

"Okay, mate. Yeah, so the problem was ever since his brother got married, he has been raving about how having a girlfriend is great and Ron was feeling down about not having one." After Harry explained, Ron's ears turned a bright red, almost like his hair. "Oh and I see you've gotten the "Ol' Mighty Head Girl Badge". CONGRATS!"

"Thanks," Hermione said trying not to look TOO PROUD. "Wait, aside from me feeling bad about Ron, Harry I've been worried about you. I thought you weren't coming to school this year." Hermione asked, feeling a little worried about asking. Harry sighed.

"Yeah, well it's going to be hard with out Dumbledore, but I will manage. I was thinking—" Harry's face turned pale, he hated discussing these matters. "Voldermort will know where I am if I go. That was I will be able to battle him on grounds."

"Good idea, Harry. I will back you up one hundred percent." Hermione said with a small smile. She placed a hand on Harry's cheek for reassurance.

As they got into an empty compartment, they settled down. Harry and Ron spoke about quiditch and Hermione started reading one out of ten books that she brought.

"I just thought of something!" Ron said, after an awkward silence. Harry looked shocked.

"WHAT A MIRACLE! What is it?"

"Draco Malfoy isn't going to be here. HE RAN AWAY WITH THE OTHER DEATH EATERS!" Ron said. Hermione frowned. She was happy he wouldn't be there, but adding to the death eater population wasn't a good excuse why.

"True… that's one less worry!" Harry said with an expressionless face. Hermione just nodded.

"MUDBLOOD!" Draco said with a sarcastic happy tone, "Surprised to see me?" He asked, a smirk across his pale face. Hermione sat there, lost for words.

"Mal—Mal—Malfoy?" She studdered, "But aren't you a—a—a—DEATHEATER?" She blurted. Malfoy snorted.

"Was never quite proven yet, now was it?"

"YES IT WAS!" Harry stood up, his face beat red. "ONE OF YOUR KIND KILLED THE ALL TIME GREATEST WIZARD! AFTER ALL HE'S DONE! AFTER HE LET YOU INTO THIS DAMN SCHOOL!" Draco's gaze turned to face Harry, the smirk still written on his face.

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with me being a death eater!"

"I WAS THERE WHEN YOU ATTEPTED TO KILL HIM! I WAS EFFIN THERE!" Harry screamed, not caring who heard.

"Really? Well, if your so smart Potter, than how do you know the Dark Lord wasn't exactly TESTING to see if I am worthy enough to be a death eater? Was the mark on my arm ever exposed? Well?" He asked. Harry went silent. Deadly silent.

"I can't believe they let you back into this school, knowing the connection you have to that filth!" Hermione said, glaring. Draco rolled up both sleeves of his robe, and exposed two bare arms.

"What connection?" He asked innocently, walking away, the smirk still plastered where it originally was the entire time.

"So he's—he's—not a—WOW!" Hermione cried out. She was still surprised to not heard a word from Ron. She faced him to see that his face was pale and he was still in the phase of shock. Hermione kissed his cheek and saw him awake from is surprised daze.

"I'm going to get changed into my robes." Hermione said, grabbing her stuff and leaving the compartment. She had to go to the heads compartment after anyway, so she decided to meet her friends later.

When she entered the compartment, she was surprised to see a familiar face. She couldn't believe this.

"So Granger, we meet again!"

**So this is chapter one. I love this so far. Hmm… how could such a git be so…. Well…. Malfoyish? Isn't that hard since he is MALFOY. D**

**I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! COME ON! I want to keep going with this. Who ever reviews gets a free box of chocolate chips cookies. (Imaginary of course…yum…)**

**Disclaimer: I don not own any of these characters. JUST THE PLOT!**

**Love—CanIBounceTheFerret**


	2. Uncovering Facts

**Okay first off, I would like to thank my reviewers for their critiques… I will be sure to answer your reviews in a second, but just to let you know, there are many things that weren't mentioned in the first chapter that later on will be uncovered. So just remember: THAT WAS ONLY CHAPTER ONE! Okay, on with some answers and thank yous…**

**Tina: Yes, infact, I do know all of that. I know how Hermione and Ron planned to travel with Harry. Remember, though, we do not know yet their sides of the story in which why THEY returned to Hogwarts, now do we? And for Draco being arrested, yes he attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore, but we haven't gotten to how he has gotten away with it have we? Just keep reading and surely these things might be answered a little later on. Thanks for reviewing, dear!**

**Halfling: THANKS SWEETY! Yes, I know what you mean with Hermione's appearance, that gets on my nerves when people try to make her seem like she needs to care about her looks. I know I did that in the first chapter, but I think that even girls like Hermies will get overly excited sometimes. Don't worry, she will be the same Hermione soon enough that we all know and love. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Britney Lauren: LOL, don't worry dear, I will keep going. Thanks for the compliment… OH and Mrs. Fields it is! You can get an extra cookie too if you'd like! D**

**Nanie-san: Aw, giggles along Malfoy is Malfoyish ain't he? OMG… He's not a death eater because…. WELL… YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH! smirks Malfoy's trademark smirk THANKS!**

**Serena Tasneem: Updating as soon as I can, darling! Thaks for reviewing!**

**Draco2hot4me: WHAT'S A DM/HG STORY WITH OUT IT BEING INTERESTING? LOL! Thanks for reviewing dearest, and I hope you enjoy!**

**COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! YAY! Enjoy! Now on with my story.**

**Chapter 2- Uncovering Facts**

Hermione stood there, dumbfounded for words. This couldn't be real. How could this happen? HOW? HOW WAS THIS LYING DISPICABLE GIT HEAD BOY? Surely McGonagall would not be stupid enough to let him be head boy. HE WAS PULLING STUNTS TO GET TO DUMBLEDORE! HOW THE HELL WAS HE HERE? HOW COULD HE BE LET BACK IN HOGWARTS? HOW—

"Shut up, Granger, you're thinking too loud." Draco said coolly. Hermione looked at him with confusion.

"Wha—what?"

"It was a joke, mudblood, get used to it." Hermione glared at him.

"You can't be real. You just can't be!" She sat down, her hand over her forehead. She was scared, very scared.

"What are you going on about? Of course I'm real!" Draco said, his voice deep. He sat across from her and stared.

"How could McGonagall let you back in. YOU TRIED TO KILL THE OLD HEADMASTER!" Hermione scowled, tears developing in her eyes. Draco smirked.

"Prove it!" He whispered. She stood up now, and pointed her wand to his chest.

"HARRY WAS THERE! DIDN'T YOU HEAR HIM! I KNOW ABOUT EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE! YOU WENT INTO THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT! YOU PUT THE CURSE ON THAT NECKLACE! I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE—"

"OH STUFF IT GRANGER!" He yelled on top of her screaming. "Potter heard all of this?"

"Yes, he did." She said, her throat hurting. "He witnessed it, besides your little death eater buddies. Where are they now, anyway? Slaving over Voldermort, eh? They have nothing better to do with their scrawny little lives!"

"SHUT IT! THE DARK LORD HAS HIS EXCUSES AND PURPOSES FOR HIS ACTIONS AND WHO HE CHOOSES!" Draco said, grabbing his stomach. It must have hurt from him not taking a breath.

"So, why didn't he choose you?" Hermione asked. She looked into his cold blue eyes.

"That's for me to know," HE leaned against the cold, icy window and lifted his head up. "and you to find out, now isn't it?" Hermione glared even harder than before, if that's possible. She just had one more question for now.

"Why aren't you in Azkaban for your attempts? WHY?"

"Ugh, if you must know mudblood, they feel I attempted it because I had no other choice. Voldermort was on my back. What else was I to do? It was life or death. McGonagall was there. She seemed to believe that Dumbledore would have let me back in to his school. He would have given me another chance. He knew I was being forced. Besides, she said that Potter told her how Dumbledore knew I was too weak to kill him. I couldn't do it, no matter how much I hated that old man." Draco stared at the floor, his blonde bangs covering his eyes. "Snape may have favored me, he may have had some confidence in me, but that doesn't mean I want to follow his footsteps. I don't want to become my father either, no matter how much pride he said he had in me. Satisfied?" He lifted his head back up to meet with Granger's chocolate brown eyes.

"No, I'm not." She said with a sneer, and faced the other direction.

The compartment door opened right on queue, and there walked in McGonagall. She smiled at Hermione, but frowned towards Malfoy.

"Good morning you two. I'm glad to let you know you are both the new heads of the school." She placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder, and looked down at her. "I would like to speak to you, Ms. Granger." She led Hermione into another empty compartment.

"Have a seat, dear." Hermione did as told. "Now I know you must be confused about Mr.Malfoy being head boy, or even being here at all and—"  
"HE TRIED TO KILL DUMBLEDORE, PROFESSOR!" Hermione interrupted. McGonagall looked towards the floor and spoke softly.

"I know, but he was under force. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would have killed him if he hadn't followed orders." McGonagall turned to look at a fuming Hermione. "HE was under force."

"HE SHOULD BE WITH HIS FATHER IN THE CELL IN AZKABAN! HE SHOULDN'T BE HERE! WHO KNOWS, HE MAY STILL HAVE SOME SORT OF CONNECTION! HE STILL COULD! YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU DON'T—" She fell to the floor, in tears. She hated him. She hated what he represented. "Don't make me work with him!" She cried.

"I can't force you to be head girl, but I can't take his badge away either just because you don't want him to be head boy." McGonagall explained, "Now would you still like to be head girl?"

"Yes, professor." Hermione sighed. She got up and slowly walked into the heads compartment where Malfoy was lounging out.

"All better than, Granger?" Malfoy asked sarcastically.

"Shove off!"

"Make me!"

"I WILL!" Hermione jumped on top of him and punched him hard in the chest. He flipped her over and slapped her across the face.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, MUDBLOOD?" He yelled. She slid from underneath him and just sat in the corner. _Why me?_

Suddenly the train came to a stop. It was time to face Hogwarts. Usually students (excluding the Slytherins) would be excited, but a Hogwarts with out Dumbledore felt too empty and depressing.

"Hermione!" Harry called. Hermione turned around and walked up to him with a warm smile.

"Hey, Harry." She said.

"Your face is red, along with your eyes. What happened?" He stroked her red cheek, as Hermione whimpered.

"Just forget it Harry." She said. He nodded, looking a little unsure.

"Should I leave and forget Hogwarts. Surely it's not going to be safe here for anyone." Harry looked into Hermione's eyes. They were so red.

"Harry, you need all the power and training you can get. You better stay here." She said.

"You're right." He turned around to see Ron flirting with Pavarti. "Oh, not more girls. I had enough with his problems!" He said, shaking his head and going to his other best friend. Hermione let out a soft chuckle and strolled inside the huge oak doors.

"Well, Dumbledore, I will do the best I can." She whispered to nobody in particular, "I will watch over Harry for you, Headmaster."

"WELCOME! WELCOME!" McGonagall said, a struggling smile on her face. "I would like to have a moment of silence, first off, for our old headmaster who was unfortunately killed last year." Harry put his head down, struggling at that memory. Hermione has a few tears fall down her cheeks, and she hugged Ron, who stroked her hair. Everyone else had their gaze on Malfoy, who didn't really do anything about it. He just sat there, expressionless. "Thank you. I am your new Headmistress. I would like to welcome the first years who have just been sorted into their houses. Just to let you know curfue is at nine o'clock and the Forbidden Forest is off limits except for Care of Magical Creatures class. Secondly, I would like to welcome the new Heads. Hermione Granger is our Head Girl and Draco Malfoy is our Head Boy." Hermione and Draco stood up. Draco received many glares, but everyone clapped for Hermione's sake. "Congratulations. Last, but not least, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Liona." A skinny young woman stood from behind the staff table. Her eyes were a piercing blue, and her hair was a strawberry blonde, which fit her pale complexion. After the applauding died down, she sat back down. "Now let the feast BEGIN!"

Ron dug into anything he could. Hermione and Harry didn't eat. Hermione figured Harry wouldn't feel right eating with out Dumbledore. She felt the same way.

"Ms. Granger, come with me. I would like to show you and Mr. Malfoy you're your Head's Common Room." McGonagall said. Hermione gaped. SHE HAD TO SHARE A COMMON ROOM WITH A FOLLOWER OF VOLDERMORT?

"Okay, professor." She said, trying not to let shock be shown in her voice. She stood up and followed the professor, along with Malfoy, along a few corridors. There stood a portrait of a lion and a serpent. They seemed to be fighting. Malfoy smirked at this picture, for it reminded him so much of himself with Granger.

"The password is flying fiercely." With those words said, the portrait swung open. "Your names are engraved on the doors of your rooms sp there will be no arguing necessary. Have a good night you two!" The Headmistress turned around and stormed away.

_Good night? HA! If only!_

Hermione went upstairs into her room. It was lovely. There were cream colored walls and dark oak furniture along with a oak floor. She stepped into her own bathroom which was a lavender and purple theme. The bath tub was huge along with gold taps. The sink and counter were an off white, along with the toilet. It was wonderful. She went back into her bedroom and opened a window which showed the full moon right there. After, she pounced onto her cozy four poster bed. Not too long after was she joined by her cat Crookshanks.

"Hey sweety!" Hermione welcomed him, stroking the cat's furry back. "Can you believe who I have to work with? That attempted murderer!" She said, putting more force with in each stroke. "WHY ME? Well, everything happens for a reason, right?" She asked her cat, who meowed out of annoyance. Hermione stopped petting him. She yawned and turned over. "Well, apparently, when it comes to Draco Malfoy, there is never a good reason." And with those words said, her eyes slowly closed as the air coming from the open window swept across her face. Tomorrow would be a brand new day, with more to come.

**Mkay, mkay! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR REVIEWING, GUYS! Please, keep reviewing since I LOVE to hear what you think. Your reviews keep me motivated. I know this was a fast update, but that's good for you guys. I will try to keep updating as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This time, whoever reviews will get a piece of chocolate mousse cake.:- YUM…**

**Thanks, Can-I-Bounce-The-Ferret **


	3. Memories and A New Locket

Draco Malfoy threw his stuff down in the corner of his room. He would put his stuff away later. He sat in the corner worrying about how this year would come about. Sure enough Granger would find out about his secrets. They share a common room for crying out loud! He had to try and stall this from happening. He had to make sure Hermione Jane Granger wouldn't find out what he possessed.

Draco lay down on his four poster bed, that had green satin sheets which felt soft against his bare back. The window was wide open next to him to the cool air could send shivers down his spine. He always liked that feeling. It was a feeling which calmed him down after he was sent to the brink of insanity because of his loving father.

'Loving,' Draco thought to himself, snorting at such an adjective. His father was no where near loving. So many memories are able to prove such a statement.

"_Daddy, look at what I found!" Six year old Draco Malfoy exclaimed. He seemed to be proud as her held up a muggle artifact. It was thin and long, with soft bristles at the end of it. _

"_You stupid fool, put that mudblood object down before I make you!" Lucius Malfoy, a man with long blonde hair and eyes of a serpenthad scowled. Draco frowned._

"_But, Daddy! It's harmless! See!" Draco brushed the soft bristles across his teeth. He was, infact, holding a toothbrush._

"_So you would rather disobey your own father, eh?" Lucius roared. He slapped the back of the small, blonde boy's head and watched as a small cut opened up. Blood flowed fast and rapidly, along with the tears of the small, helpless indivisual. He let go of the toothbrush and looked up at his father._

"_I'm sorry, father." The words flowed out of his mouth in a soft tone, as he sat there in his own puddle of blood._

Draco had wiped a few tears from his face. That was nearly considered a happy moment compared to the others. Draco hated his father, but was weak about it. He could never disrespect him, otherwise he would be punished.

Draco hated the fact his father had now escaped from Azkaban. This made everything ten times worse. He was so lucky Hogwarts accepted him back. Now, he would have to deal with his father.

Draco turned to lay flat on his stomach and let the breeze flow down his backside. His hair fell sloppily over his face, since he hadn't gelled his hair back that day. As he then sat up, he heard a crash that sounded as if it happened downstairs. He ran, not bothering to put a shirt on. When he reached downstairs, he saw nothing but a shiny bit of gold on the floor. He picked it up to reveal that it was a locket. On the back was engraved _"As the sun sets, a new destiny is revealed…" _What did this mean? Draco tried to pry the locket open, but it was shut tight.

He slipped it into his pocket and headed back upstairs, until he walked past an open doorway, which revealed Granger asleep on her four poster bed. She had on a tight tank top which showed off her curves, along with baggy pajama pants. Draco noticed the lights were on so he went in and shut it off. He just stared at her peaceful body, as she lay there silent.

"If only she were this quiet in real life." He scowled with a smirk and shut her door. Don't get him wrong, he still hated the defenseless mudblood's guts, but she was angelic looking when asleep. He knew that when she awoke tomorrow, he won't give a crap what she's like when she's sleeping. All he will care about is proving her to be the idiot she is inside.

Draco slowly walked up the stairs and walked into his room. After one more minute of feeling the relaxing breeze, he shut the window and closed his door. He flicked the light switch off and layed down, before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

**I know this chapter is short, but it reveals some hidden facts about Malfoy. Oh, and what exactly does the locket have to do with anything? HM…. I wish I could answer my reviewers, but I'm not allowed. Aw poo…. OH and I am VERY sorry for not updating, but I've been EXTREMELY busy, and if it weren't for Via, I don't think I would have updated tonight.**

**LOVE YA--- Can-I-Bounce-The-Ferret**


	4. The OltreSight Incident

"No, Harry, he did not lay a finger on me and yes, Ron, I am eating those eggs!" She slapped Ron's hand away from her plate. The boys were asking her questions all through breakfast about Malfoy. She felt as if her head would just explode.

She looked across the room to see the slytherin boy sitting there, as girls swarmed around him, including his cronies Crab and Goyle. He seemed like this attention didn't phase him. As if he were used to it. He sat with his back straight, and his chest out, as he ate his breakfast. This looks of pride only wanted to make Hermione bash him one in the face.

"Earth to Hermione—" Harry was shouting. She must have been too deep in thought to hear him before.

"Yes?" She asked uneasily.

"Please pass the butter." He said, sighing. Hermione nodded, relieved that he hadn't noticed her dazing off, and passed the butter along.

"Today, you will be making the Oltre-Sight potion. Does anyone know what this potion does and the purpose?" Slughorn asked his voice all happy go-lucky. Before anyone could blink, Hermione's hand went up in the air. "Anyone besides Ms. Granger?" Hermione looked around to see heads being lowered. "Alright, Ms. Granger. I love how you are so brilliant. Keep it up."

"Why thank you, professor." She said, her cheeks turning bright red, "Well, the potion allows the creator of it to see the future of a certain person or themselves, but you can't see it with out a reason. When you drink the spell, the reason will be answered with what you see beyond. Most wizards and witches use this potion to see where their relationships are heading or if they should even give whatever they are about to do a chance. This spell is very rare, for if it were popular, everyone's answers and solutions will be solved." Hermione took a breath, and saw the class raise their heads up with the answer she had given. She knew most of them wanted to know about relationships.

"Very good Ms. Granger, ten points to Gryffindor." Slughorn cheered, merrily. The students looked a little freaked out.

"Stupid git—" Malfoy started, "He couldn't tell brilliancy if it were right in front of him."

"Mr. Malfoy, I would think you are quite wrong. In fact, I indeed have that skill you think I'm lacking. I also have another skill, in fact—" Slughorn smirked, "I can sense out jealousy, which you are exposing right now." Malfoy sneered, giving the professor a glare. He looked towards Hermione, who must have heard, because her cheeks were double the color from before.

"Now, class, I must tell you that I shall be choosing your partners. Listen up!" Everyone focused there attention on their professor.

"Potter—Parkinson."

"Finnigan—Millicent"

"Patil—Goyle"

"Malfoy, why don't you work with the brilliant young lady you are quite jealous of? Ms. Granger, if you would kindly work with Mr. Malfoy."

"I am NOT working with that mudblood! It's bad ENOUGH that I have to be Head Boy with her!" Malfoy blurted out.

"Don't make me take away point from my own house, Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn scowled, "Now, go get your ingredients." He exclaimed while calling out the rest of the groups.

Hermione sighed. She had to work with this arrogant prat, just because of his actions. She didn't deserve this.

"Go get what we need, Malfoy, and I will start to heat up the cauldron." She exclaimed. He snorted, but did not retort, and went to get what they need.

"Remember, Herms, if he lays one finger on you—" Harry mouthed out to her. Hermione nodded, showing how she understood where he was getting at.

When Malfoy came back with all the ingredients, the cauldron was pretty hot. He started chopping the dragonfly wings, while Hermione took out the insides of a dragon's heart. They seemed to be doing fine since they hadn't really said a word to each other as of yet.

When the potion was still brewing, but yet nearly done, was when the tough part was coming in.

"Malfoy, cut a piece of your hair off." She said, ever so calmly. His eyes went wide.

"What? Why? I am not touching my perfect hair!" He exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes, but smirked when she thought of something.

"Fine, we'll cut mine first." She said, as she cut a small strand of hair. He smirked at his victory, but not for long when out of no where, Hermione kissed his soft lips and cut a strand of sneakily. "Thanks, Malfoy!" She said very relaxed, although inside she wanted to go run and get a whole bucket of disinfectant to wash her pure lips with. Malfoy showed that exact emotion.

"UGH—GRANGER—WHY THE BLOODY HELL—" But he stopped his screaming when, number one, everyone was staring, and number two, she held a strand of white-blonde hair in front of his cold, blue eyes. "Evil little mudblood."

"Whatever works, Malfoy." Was all Hermione said as he dropped their hair in the cauldron. It bubbled rapidly, and then cooled down abruptly after. It turned a bright gold color. Slughorn came by, looking impressed, and poured a little into a tube before letting them know—

"Since you are the first ones done, you will show the class exactly what is to happen. Mr. Malfoy, you decide who takes the potion first, and then the other will go shortly after."

"So, Malfoy, who goes first?" She asked.

"I will." He had a reason to take this potion. This reason was of something only he knew about, so he thought. They walked to the front of the classroom, and as they had the attention of the class, he took a swig of the gold liquid substance. Before he knew it, he was out on the floor, seeing a few answers he needed to know.

You would think he would want to know what would happen with the Dark Lord in the future, or something drastic, but no. He wanted to know—

_Draco looked around to see he was in his common room. Everything looked to be in the right place. The fire place had a soft fire going, and the lights were down low. _

_"Oh my gosh, Draco, it's beautiful!" A voice from behind squealed. Draco turned around to see himself a good-looking young lady sitting on the couch._

_"I know, but it has some sort of meaning of which I'm trying to figure out." He saw himself respond. His hands seemed to be a little shaky. Since when was Draco Malfoy nervous? He saw him get up and motion towards the fire place. "This is where I found it."_

_"You found this? How would it be here out of nowhere? There must be a purpose to it's existence." The girl said, smartly. He nodded and put his arm around the girl's shoulders. All of a sudden the chain glow a crimson red, and floated up into the air in front of both the teenager's eyes._

_"Oh my—" Draco mumbled. His eyes grew wide as he watched the chain glow darker and darker as it arose. _

_"DRACO MALFOY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" An angry, Hermione Granger ran in the room. She didn't seem to notice the glowing object and remained glaring at Draco and the girl next to him. She lifted up The Daily Prophet in her hand._

_"Wait a minute—how is this possible?" The girl stood up and walked towards Hermione. Hermione looked up and stood in shock. The only catch was, it seemed as if she knew exactly what this was about. She grabbed the young girl by her shoulder and turned her so they would be face to face.-- _

Just before the normal Draco was about to see who his future self was talking to before, he was shaken awake.

"Malfoy, potions is over. You didn't even get to tell the class what you saw!" Hermione exclaimed, with a saddened expression.

"Out of the way, Granger!" Malfoy yelled. Before Hermione could retort, he pushed her down, jumped to his feet, and ran out of the room what looked like towards the common room.

'What was the meaning of that?' Hermione thought, yet not knowing what the blonde slytherin just saw in his future. She would find out in a matter of time what spooked him so much and what made him run that fast. She would get it out of him, even if this meant going to low measures.

**Okay, chapter four. Be thankful I made this longer. I am proud of this chapter, just like I am of my others. PLEAE, PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES! Thanks.**

**Oh and by the way, "Oltre" means "beyond" in Italian.**

**Love Always— Can-I-Bounce-The-Ferret**


	5. Symptoms and Brainstorming

"Alright, my Lord, the task is done." A tall man in a black cloak, stood there, as calm as he could be in his surroundings. There was barely any light shed and there was a cold essence, temperature and evilness, around the room. The man bowed, showing his respect towards his master, and let down his hood. His long, blonde hair flowed, brushing against his smooth pale face as he straightened himself up again.

"Has he gotten a hold of it yet?" A dark, loathing voice was heard. It's deep, scratchy hiss made most of the hooded persons shiver, while the one person it was being directed to did not move, for he was the most faithful.

"Yes, my Lord, he has."

"Very well than, all we have to do is wait." The voice sounded satisfied, and yet anxious. He seemed to have wanted his plan to move along already, but he knew time would take it's course.

"Excuse me for questioning, my Lord, but why must you use an object which can be used to defeat you?" The blonde asked very straight forward.

"How DARE you question your Lord! I know what I'm doing. Don't you think I know what I'm doing? It will throw Potter off, dear fool, for he knows he must go through obstacles to get to those horcruxes, and now that it's right in front of him, he won't notice." The voice shrilled, as he took hold of the blonde's robes and through him back against the stone wall. Blood flowed into a puddle on the cold floor.

"Sorry, my Lord. I'm just afraid of what may happen if Potter finally becomes smart and realizes what's under his pathetic nose." He bowed his head slightly, trying to lose eye contact with the creature in front of him.

"That's a risk we are going to have to take, Malfoy."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ugh, I don't understand, DAMN IT!" Draco Malfoy sat in the Head's common room, his head ready to explode for all the questions bottled inside it. He kicked a chair out of frustration. He wanted answers.

"Draco." A voice called out. Draco looked around to find who else was there, but he saw nobody.

"Who the bloody hell is there?" He shouted, not in the mood.

"In your head, fool." A cold voice, replied.

"Father?" Draco asked, not too enthused' "What do you want?"

"Hello to you, too." Lucius Malfoy's voice rang in his head. This wasn't what he wanted right now.

"Father, I'm busy, so if you don't mind, I would like to get back to what I'm doing!" Draco sighed.

"Don't ever disrespect your father like that! Anyways, I wanted to tell you that we are going to need you soon, boy. You may not even know when and maybe not even realize why, but we will need you. The Dark Lord expects a lot of you."

"Whatever." He mumbled. "Can you go now?"

"Fine" and with a popping sound, he left Draco's mind, still leaving him with a headache.

There was too much on his mind right now. Between his father and Voldermort, and then this mysterious locket. He needed to find who that girl is who was with him, and what Granger was going on about in the Daily Prophet.

"You know, ferret, it's not exactly polite to run away from a girl who is trying to help you out!" Granger stormed in, her cheeks red.

"Well, is it that polite to shake a guy from his meaningful sleep when he's trying to get some answers?" He said with a glare. Hermione looked at him meaningfully.

"Well, Slughorn, said if you are unconscious for over fifteen minutes, there are some dangerous symptoms." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Don't start with this "symptom" business. I feel perfectly fine, okay?" He yelled, suddenly feeling queasy. He looked at her with softening eyes.

"Er, Mal—Mal—Malfoy? Wh—What are you, er, doing?" She asked as he got up and edged towards her.

"Ssssh." He said, softly. He smiled and stroked her rosy cheek. "Hush, baby, it's okay."

"Stop, Malfoy. I'm warning you. You better STOP!" She yelled. His face was so close to her, that any closer their faces would be pressed together. His soft breath rushed over her lips. "If you don't stop—"

"Oh, shut up, mudblood. You actually fell for that? HA!" He snorted, laughing hysterically, "Not even experiencing a so called 'symptom' would I ever dream of being that close to you." He walked up to his room, feeling a little better after laughing so much.

"UGH! I LOATHE YOU, YOU STUPID FERRET!" She screamed, and ran to her room, slamming the door. Malfoy just kept cracking up, loving how he made her so furious most of the time.

Draco sat on his bed, ready to take one last good look at the locket. As he pulled it out of his pocket, he noticed a shrilling green glow coming from the inside of it. He tried to pry it open, but the harder he tried with in each yank, the more piercing it hurt him. The light seemed to have a burning affect, which wouldn't allow him to open and see inside. What confused most importantly was why it was glowing green, and not red like his vision from the potion.

'Why is it doing this now?' Draco thought to himself. He needed to know what this was all about. Maybe a good night's sleep would help.

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HAAAAAAAATE HIM!" Hermione screamed into her pillow, not wanting the whole school to hear her. She didn't mind if Malfoy did, though.

Why did he always piss her off somehow? Was it just for kicks? Maybe there was something deeper. She had to find out somehow. There was so much hidden deep down in that one boy. No, not boy, he was an evil little creature.

"Wait, why do I even bother thinking of the git? I LOATHE him." That was why, she needed a way to get him back for EVERYTHING he has ever done to her. Yes, that's why he's in her mind.

While thinking of all the ways of payback, Hermione drifted off into a nice slumber, helping her intensity die down. That did not help, the other Head of the Year, though.

_"FATHER, WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT I DO WITH MY LIFE? I AM ALMOST AT LEGAL AGE, I CAN LOVE WHOEVER THE HELL I WANT!" Draco Malfoy roared. _

_"You don't understand, you idiot. You screw up now, the Dark Lord will—"_

_"I don't CARE about the Dark Lord. I care about HER!" Draco tried to back away, but was too slow when his father gave him a blow to the head with his cane._

_"Don't you EVER talk that way about your other master!" He yelled, making Draco's ears ring._

_"Don't you TOUCH him!" A young girl came running towards Draco, her arms wrapping around him. "You don't even know what love is. You only married that wife of yours because of BLOOD!" She screamed, fuming. She stroked the bump forming on the back of her boyfriend's head._

_"Get away from me, you unworthy nothing. You know nothing about the importance and quality of being pureblood, as of you aren't one." Lucius hissed, making the girl shiver. Her big brown eyes were glossed over with developing tears, while soft pieces of brown hair covered small parts of her face. She whimpered as the man grew closer to her._

_"I—I don't care what you do with me, just don't touch him!" She screamed, grasping onto Draco. He now was laying, unconscious in her arms. Luckily, she felt his heart still pounding._

_"How sweet, yet so very disgusting in my eyes—"_

_"What in heaven's name is going on here?" Hermione Granger called out, looking shocked by the scene she was witnessing. She walked down the stairs that led up to her room. With a blink of an eye, she saw Lucius Malfoy heading towards the girl in front of her, screaming. For some reason, though, he couldn't get three feet near her. She saw the girl clutching a gold chain around her neck, while her eyes were sewn shut. _

_Draco arose, holding her hand that was grasped on the chain. With in that action, came along a bright glowing red light, surrounding their bodies._

_"SON!" His father screamed, as he grasped his temples ad tried to stay sane. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO—"_

Abruptly, Draco sat up in his bed, his eyes wide and his body heated. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he sat there, trying to replay everything that just happened in his dream. "It was only a dream." He told himself, even though it felt so real. He needed a place where he could think this over and still be relaxed. So Draco got up, and grabbed a towel, heading to his bathroom to take a peaceful shower.

He stripped off his clothes and turned on the cold water, hoping this would cool his body down and help the intensity of the heat. He didn't care if it was the middle of the night, he needed this shower.

The water dripped down his toned body, helping all his thought slip away for a split second. One thing did occur to him though, "Why was Granger always there?"

He took the jasmine scented body wash a rubbed it over every part of him he could get to. He shut his eyes, taking in the scent. He felt at ease, and this wasn't something that occurred very often. When he was done, he shut the shower off, dried off, and got dressed. He went to his room and sat at his desk. He had an urge to write down the dream he just experienced, this way he knew he wasn't going to forget anything.

This wasn't for nothing, this had to have meant something." He said, before shutting the book he wrote in, and laying back down to think more.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Evil git," Hermione glared at Malfoy the next morning in the Great Hall.

"What happened, Herms?" Harry asked, concerned.

"I tried to warn him, and he takes everything I say as a joke. I hope those symptoms do come to him!" She mumbled. Harry and Ron looked at each other, bewildered.

"What didn't he listen about?" Ron asked.

"Ugh, do you have to know EVERYTHING?" Hermione snapped, her eyes all red.

"We are just worried, 'Mione." He said, soothingly. Her eyes softend, and she frowned at both of her best friends.

'I'm sorry. It's been a rough night. I was just upset because I tried to explain to Malfoy about how the potion can go wrong if it lasts too long, and he took it as a joke and teased me. I just can't take his attitude anymore. Who is naturally that cruel?" She belted out, feeling a tad bit better.

"I don't know, 'Mione, but if you'd like, we can show him what he's really worth!" Harry exclaimed, a smirk growing on his face as he looked towards the ferret.

"No, Harry, I rather handle my own problems." She said, causing him to frown. Ron, too, was disappointed. "Well, if he becomes any worse, I will let you two know, and then you can show him what he deserves." She said, happy to make her friend beam with huge smiles.

"We love you, Hermione Jane Granger!" Ron said, blushing. Hermione hugged them both as they continued eating the rest of their breakfast in silence.

Draco left breakfast, since he had no appetite. He went up to his room for the remainder of the time, until class.

"What is with Hermione Granger?" He mumbled to himself. He looked down at his hand, noticing a warm sensation. That's when he noticed, as he said her name, it glowed green. Why green? Why Hermione Granger? It was time to really stop dawdling around, and put the pieces together. Hermione Granger—Mystery Girl—Locket—Death Eater Father—"OH MY LORD!" Draco screamed. "I KNOW IT! I THINK I SOLVED IT!"

**Hehehe, cliffhangers are awesome… ) Wow, this one is VERY eventful, no? I do it for you guys. Please, REVIEW! I BEG! PLEEEEEEASE!**

**BTW, its still very early in the story, may I remind you, so don't jump to MANY conclusions yet. **


End file.
